After The Fact
by EphemeralVision
Summary: A moment, a text, a sliver of the beginning. A short story after the ending. Just the barest hint of romance in the introduction, if you squint.


_AN: So, this is the first fanfic I've written in years. I was rewatching this series, and I'd forgotten how much I loved this show, and a certain pair, and so I couldn't help myself from trying to give writing a go again. Even if I don't even have to time eat properly these days! This was meant to be a rather long oneshot, but I've split it into two chapters instead. I'd love to hear if this sounds like it's in character or not, and hopefully posting this will give me the push I need to finish this! Though, I'm not a very good writer sooo-_

_But enough said! I hope you, the reader, enjoy, well, reading!_

* * *

"You-no, your team won. Congratulations. And prepare yourselves, next we're the ones who will win."

"Yes." Kuroko stepped forward, his surprise turned into a smile, and his voice grew shaky with emotion. "Let's play again. Next time, the time after that, and many times over." He breathed out, as he took his hand into both of his own.

It was a sight, to see the gentle, yet painful, smile on his ex-captain's face.

Something about it made their victory even more prominent in Kuroko's heart.

* * *

Everything afterwards passed by in a blur of left over adrenaline and euphoria.

He remembered everyone lining up, the trophy being handed over to Hyuga, and the bitter-sweet smiles of his former team-mates sharing the same floor.

* * *

"I don't want to get changed just yet." Kuroko was the first to speak once they were back, still sporting a huge smile back in the locker room.

Kagami turned to him from his locker. "I don't either."

The rustling in the room quieted for a second before Hyuga glanced at Izuki and the others. Everyone could see the happiness in each others faces. He saw Teppei with his knees apart on the bench, his elbows leaning on his thighs, grinning as he stared at his hands. It looked like none of them were ready to leave behind the uniform they'd been fighting in.

Izuki was the one who posed the question as he stood. "Why don't we go celebrate first? What do you say Coach?"

"Of course! Now more than ever!"

With that, everyone excitedly gathered their belongings and made their way out of the room, chattering all the way to the exit, as Kagami and Kuroko strayed to the back of the group.

"Ah, I feel like I'm on cloud nine." Kagami said with the barest hint of a skip in his step. As they walked, he lowered his head slightly, speaking a bit more quietly. "I don't think I'll ever forget playing basketball with everyone."

"Kagami-kun is surprisingly sappy after winning."

He half turned towards Kuroko, stopping himself from letting out a shout to cover his embarrassment.

The corners of Kuroko's lips turned upwards. "But I understand how you feel."

Kagami let out a small laugh. There was a pause, and then.

"Thanks, Kuroko."

The words 'for everything' were left unsaid, but Kuroko understood it all the same from Kagami's smile that was turned away from him.

As the group exited the building, Kuroko caught sight of the white and blue uniforms of Rakuzan, a head of red hair catching his eyes at the back of the crowd.

"Kagami-kun, if you don't mind, I'll join the rest of you in a few minutes."

"What are you going to-" Kagami followed his gaze to the other red head and realisation dawned on him. "Ah, sure Kuroko."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

* * *

Everyone had taken their time getting ready to go back, giving Akashi a chance to consider the events that had taken place in the last few hours.

He felt strange, and oddly at peace having lost to Seirin. All his life he'd been so fearful of losing, and yet now with his first ever loss under his belt, he felt as if he'd turned a hill into mountain. He had no plans of feeling this sense of defeat again, but it didn't stop him from appreciating what it represented.

That he wasn't alone.

That he didn't need to be the absolute victor in everything to keep the ones who mattered to him close. He had Kuroko to thank for that. From the moment he had mentioned the ability that he had to the blunette, he had been constantly surprised by his ingenuity, and skill in creating his own style of basketball, and remaining so adamant, and soft-hearted at the same time. If it wasn't for him, Akashi felt as though he would have eventually lost what he held so dear.

It was as he was contemplating his time with his former team-mates with tinges of regret, that he heard a soft voice call his name.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko paused for a second, catching his breath from the small sprint across the courtyard. "I'm glad I was able to see you before you left Akashi-kun."

"Likewise." Akashi gave him a smile. He watched Mibuchi and the others glancing back at him. He gave a grin and a half wave to Akashi, letting him know they'll wait for him a little further ahead.

Kuroko hesitated, a small intake of breath the only sign that let Akashi know he was ever so slightly nervous.

"I'd like Akashi-kun's phone number."

His eyes widened. The simple unexpected request caught him off gaurd, more so because of how it was phrased.

"After our matches with everyone else, we've all been in contact with each other again. I'd like Akashi-kun to be a part of that too." Kuroko added, seeing his surprise.

He felt relieved, and the tiniest bit disappointed. Relief that his actions and words hadn't cost him his friendship, and the disappointment because...he wasn't sure. Or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

"Of course."

With numbers exchanged, he watched Kuroko head back to his team with another smile, and a softly said goodbye.

Akashi had just started to head back to his own team when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He couldn't help the small thud in his chest, and his lips curved into a smile as he stared at his phone.

_'It's good to have you back, Akashi-kun.'_


End file.
